Lyre, Lyre: Key Change
by Sixty-four K
Summary: The fabulousness! The angst! The bonuses for Lyre, Lyre! They're all here! First chapter- deleted scenes. Second chapter- Thranduil Angst Alternate Ending. Third Chapter- Post-credits scene
1. Deleted Scenes

_Hello, my lovelies! Here are the promised bonus features! This is the Deleted Scenes chapter, and I've got three deleted scenes for you, along with a little commentary for each. I hope you enjoy them._

* * *

 _Originally, I was going to have a random wood-elf show up and talk to Feren. This wood-elf would betray our poor con-artist to the Elvenking. I decided not to go in this direction, but here is the original chapter._

 **Alternate Chapter Four**

A random wood-elf was chattering to Feren, an exuberant smile making her face glow like a campfire- which, according to Feren, is quite an unattractive look.

"...and the Dorwinion! Ooh, I'm just _so_ excited! What about you, honey bun?"

"Mhmmm..." was all Feren said, nodding politely, his face set in a grim smile. He hadn't been paying any attention whatsoever to her ramblings. Rather, he had been trying to formulate a plan.

Feren had already decided...

 _(the chapter continues in the same way as the published one until this point)_

Feren blinked rapidly and found himself staring into the face of Galion.

"Where's that random wood-elf?" he asked.

Galion rolled his eyes. "I've no idea. Your 'random wood-elf' probably tired of your apparent inability to focus on anything important. Now. Listen to me." He glanced furtively from side to side...

* * *

 _In my development of Galion, I went through several ideas regarding his personality. While he remains very obedient and loyal, I had originally thought that he would be far more scared of the Elvenking than he ended up being. As you can probably tell now, he's a bit of a sassy guy(but no one else is allowed to sass the Elvenking, of course!), but he was much more polite in the beginning. Here is the polite!Galion version of Chapter Five._

 **Alternate Chapter Five**

"Hah, hah, Galion! Who needs a jester with you around?"  
Confused, Galion gave a short, nervous laugh. "I am glad that I've amused you, your highness, but what have I done to deserve such praise?"

The mildly inebriated king of Mirkwood laughed again. "Oh, just the way you strut around, with your nose up in the air- it's hilarious! And those quaint things you say. They're just so amusing."

"Thank you?"

"Oh, no need to thank me," laughed Thranduil. "Just pour me some of that Dorwinion."

"As you wish, milord," said Galion. Turning his back to the Elvenking, he carefully poured the drink into a golden goblet. "This is the easy part," he thought. "Now here's the rub." With shaking hands, he drew the drug from his pocket. He gently squeezed one drop into the goblet. His hands were shaking uncontrollably now.

"What's wrong, Galion?" asked the Elvenking. Was that suspicion that Galion detected in his voice?

"I... don't know," was all the butler could say without outright lying.

"Come here."

Galion obeyed, hyperventilating.

"Why don't you take a sip of that wine, Galion?" asked Thranduil, a knowing smirk on his face.

"It... it's yours," muttered Galion.

"That's never stopped you before," the Elvenking sneered...

* * *

 _I honestly didn't mean for the last chapter to be so depressing! I meant for it to be lighthearted, fluffy, and funny! But somehow it didn't work out that way, and ended up feeling fake and dull. I hope it doesn't leave that impression on you now, though! Enjoy the happy version of Chapter ten(it has Erestor in it! And Glorfindel!)_

 **Alternate Chapter Ten**

Lindir, eventually growing tired of waiting for Feren to stop moaning, decided to leave the room, and go see what the rest of the 'fugitives' were up to.

Lindir tiptoed down the hall, afraid of Erestor's wrath, should his footsteps cause the floor to creak. The chief counsellor had practically spit nails earlier this morning, when Lindir had strolled past one of the healing rooms, playing a tune on his lovely new Lyre. "Be quiet, if you please!" he had hissed. "Don't you know? The butler is sleeping, and Lord Elrond doesn't know why, so I would suggest that you refrain from making any unnecessary noise until he gives you permission."

Being a pushover, Lindir had squeaked an affirmative, and hidden in Feren's infirmary room until now. Lindir, however, didn't enjoy being ordered around, and thought, now that the coast was clear, that he would check up on the butler. Perhaps they could exchange some tips when he awoke- after all, they were both valets as well, weren't they?

Lindir slipped into the room, quiet as could be- and bumped into Glorfindel. "What are you doing in here?" stage-whispered Lindir. "You're too loud to be in here."

Glorfindel shook his head, rolling his eyes, then looked over at the sleeping Galion, who was lying on a nearby bed. "I'm trying to figure out what's wrong with him," he said, not bothering to lower his voice. "That strange red-head said that she thought that he was drugged, and if so, I'm very curious. It could come in useful sometime."

Lindir's eyes widened. "Don't you know those are illegal in Imladris?" he squeaked.

Glorfindel winked. "If it's for a good cause, than I'm sure that it's fine." Then he blinked. "Wait- he's moving."

Lindir suddenly grew timid and fled- he had no desire to be shouted at for waking the butler. He tore out of the infirmary room- and ran straight into Legolas.

Legolas blinked, then smiled. "So you're alive, are you? That's lovely- I couldn't be happier. Did Galion wake up yet? I'm hungry, and I thought he could make me something."...

 _And that's where I quit writing it, and went on to angst. You quitter, you. You could have made it funny if you had tried..._

* * *

 _Guest Reviewer Tina, I'll reply to your Lyre, Lyre review here. I feel sorry for the Elvenking too! That's why the next chapter of this mini-fic will have the Angsty Alternate Ending, starring His Fabulous Self. Look forward to it, people! X) I'd appreciate hearing your feedback, even though these are just bonuses. So... please review! There are Galion hugs for anyone who does.  
_


	2. Thranduil AND Galion Angst!

_This is incredibly weird and angsty. It's so weird! BUT. I hope you like it. Even if it's not funny. Please review!  
_

 **Thranduil _and_ Galion Angst**

He awoke cold and alone, beads of water dripping from his hair. It was dark, and he was abandoned. Rain poured from above, drenching his kingly robes without pity. He sat on the throne, in the dark, alone.

Why was he here?

He couldn't remember anything.

 _ **GALIONANGSTGALIONANGST**_

He could vaguely hear voices- strangely warped and distorted through the layers of sleep in his head. His head lay on someone's shoulder- Legolas'?- and he could feel the footsteps underneath him as this person ran through the dark. He couldn't open his eyes- his eyelids were so heavy, and he didn't have the strength. He couldn't understand.

Why was he here?

He couldn't remember.

 _ **THRANDUILANGSTTHRANUILANGST**_

Thranduil stood up from the throne. He instantly lost his balance, swaying, coming dangerously close to falling from the dais. He managed to keep his balance, gripping tightly onto the arm of his throne. He had never felt so dizzy before- it couldn't have been the wine, could it have been? How did he even get here? Despite his aching mind, Thranduil managed to come to the reasonable conclusion that he needed to get inside the palace. It couldn't be good for him to be out in the rain like this. He stumbled towards the palace, wishing beyond else that there was someone to help him along.

 _ **GALIONANGSTGALIONANGST**  
_

Galion hated being helped. It was his job to help others, and nothing humiliated him more than being carried or helped along in any way. He couldn't understand why he was being helped at the moment, but he was sure that he hadn't been wounded in any way. Was it some sort of prank? He would expect as much from Legolas- that boy had always been so much trouble. He wasn't sure, however, and he was reluctant to accuse wildly without actual proof- and since he couldn't force his eyes open at the moment... he wanted to cry. He hated feeling this way.

 _ **THRANDUILANGSTTHRANDUILANGST**_

Why had all of Thranduil's servants left him alone? He couldn't understand it. Feren hadn't ever seemed like a malicious boy to him... certainly, he had his quirks, but Thranduil would have rid himself of him long ago had he thought that the younger elf was less than loyal. Legolas wasn't a servant, but Thranduil had grown to expect his son's undying loyalty. Lethuin- well, Thranduil had never expected much of _him_ , but he was certainly disappointed in Galion. He had thought that he, of all people, would remain loyal to the crown.

 _ **GALIONANGSTGALIONANGST**_

Whatever Galion was doing, he knew that it was something wrong. He should have been home. He should have been doing his job. He shouldn't be letting himself be carried off like this, off into the unknown, away from his work. He really couldn't do anything about it, however- he just couldn't make his brain work well enough to say anything, to protest this situation. He gave up, and fell back into sleep, back into drugged oblivion.

 _ **THRANDUILANGSTTHRANUILANGST**_

Thranduil made his way into his room. Looking into his mirror, he groaned. He was so dishevelled! He tried to smooth his wet hair down, but it wouldn't cooperate in the least. His angst giving way to irritation, he vowed a vow- whoever was behind this most undesirable situation would pay. It didn't matter who it was- they would soon be sorry. He had many lovely punishments lined up for the perpetrator. If it was Legolas, he would cancel the planned visit with Aragorn. If it was Feren, he would make slate him for a month of night guard duty, and make him slay spiders during the day. If it was Lethuin... well, he'd come up with something. And if it was Galion...

 _ **GALIONANGSTGALIONANGST**_

Galion woke up. He was in a sunny room, on a bed. Various jars of herbs and rolls of bandages lined shelves on the walls. Galion looked to his left, and saw someone sitting next to his bed- a dark-haired elf, holding a clipboard and a quill pen.

Erestor noticed Galion's movement and looked up from his clipboard with a hint of a smile. "Ah. How are you doing?"

"I think... fine," said Galion. "And you?"

"Oh, so-so," said Erestor. "As well as can be expected. I'm monitoring you," he added, holding up the clipboard. "I hope you don't mind."

"Monitoring me for what?"

"You were unconscious," said Erestor. "And involved in the most harebrained scheme imaginable, if Legolas' word can be trusted."

Galion felt sick(which is a very bad thing for an elf). "What scheme?" he asked slowly.

Erestor's eyes lit up. "How interesting." He quickly scribbled down something on his clipboard. "So you've lost your memory, have you? How far back can you remember?"

Galion thought. "I remember mopping the floor with Feren."

"And when was that?"

"I don't know," said Galion. "I've lost my memory. I've no idea how much time passed."

"I see," said Erestor. "Well, it seems that you, Legolas, Feren and a certain red-haired elleth formed a certain scheme. Namely, to steal the Elvenking's Lyre, and give it to our Lindir. Lord Elrond is tending to Feren, who suffered a concussion, it seems, and I'm to find out what's wrong with you. Do you remember hurting your head at all?"

Galion didn't answer. Erestor looked up curiously from his clipboard. "Galion? I asked you a quest- Galion!"

The butler stared at the wall. "I... stole something...from His Majesty? The Lyre, which he loved above all else?"

Erestor blinked. "Well, I don't know if you did it directly. I'm sure that it wasn't your idea to begin with."

"But it might have been!" said Galion, his voice rising with panic. "It doesn't matter what part I played! I betrayed his trust again... I-I-I..."

Erestor began to feel panicked as well. "No, no, it's fine, I'm sure," he said, in what he hoped was a calming manner. "I'm sure that he won't be upset- Legolas says that he was unconscious as well, so he may have lost his memory just as you did. Who knows? He may have even forgotten about the Lyre. I don't approve of stealing, but I don't think that we can separate Lindir from it now."

Galion rolled over, facing the wall opposite Erestor. "Can you please leave me alone?" he asked quietly.

Erestor sighed. "Alright." He left the room, but didn't close the door completely. Walking down the hall, he couldn't help but hear something that he was sure that Galion wouldn't want him to hear. He closed his ears to the sound, and walked onwards.

 _ **GLORFINDELHUGSERESTORPUNCHES**_

 _And theeeeennnn- that part that didn't really happen!_

 _Erestor walks down the hall when he bumps into Glorfindel._

 _Erestor: Watch where you're going, stupid!_

 _Glorfindel: Sorry. Is Galion crying?_

 _Erestor: Yes. Don't listen._

 _Glorfindel: Poor guy. You know what he needs? A nice, big, squishy, hu-_

 _Erestor punches Glorfindel in the face and walks on._

 _Glorfindel holds his bleeding nose, smiling. Not even a punch can defeat his Sadness-Slaying!_

* * *

 _Coming soon! The part that NirCele has been waiting for!  
_


	3. Epilogue?

_Alrighty. Here's the last bit of Lyre, Lyre; after this I will completely be leaving this story behind, and embarking upon new challenges! Woo hoo!_

 _This is really weird and random. As in, extremely so. It's the epilogue of this story... but perhaps, the beginning of another? We shall see, precious. };)_

 **Epilogue?**

Galion stumbled down the hall towards the wine cellar, trying not to cry. Not that Thranduil had been mean- he'd only been his usual amount of mean. But, as you may have realized by now, Galion, despite his best efforts to remain stoic at all times, was a rather emotional fellow, and was rather traumatized by his recent conversation with the Elvenking. He almost wished that he had listened to Feren's advice.

Feren hadn't thought it necessary for Galion to apologize to the Elvenking of Mirkwood. After all, he wasn't about to, and neither was Legolas. No one had seen Tauriel since leaving Rivendell, and, considering her banishment from Mirkwood, it would be foolish of her to reveal her presence to the Elvenking by apologizing. Galion, however, was convinced of the necessity of his apology, and Feren, aware of the butler's ethical stance, had attempted to elucidate.

"You see, old bean," he had said. "You lost your memory from that confounded drug. You don't even remember anything about 'committing that crime', as you so quaintly put it, so, legally speaking, you're mentally disabled, and therefore, cannot be held accountable for it. Simple as that, old sprout."

But Galion didn't care about legality. He care about what was right. So, as soon as the threesome arrived home in Mirkwood, Galion had tiptoed towards the throne room, climbed up the hundreds of stairs to the throne, knelt before the strangely bedraggled Elvenking, and begged forgiveness.

Of course, with Galion's luck, the words had come out rather wrong. His apology, which he had planned out in his head ages earlier, went something along the lines of, "Forgive me, my lord, of my treachery. My actions are unforgivable..." and so on and so forth. What had ended coming out of his mouth was, "I'm sorry that I drugged you."

Galion was startled out of his recollection when he narrowly avoided bumping into two guards, who, quite foolishly, were standing in the middle of the hall, locked in an embrace. Galion narrowed his eyes and shook his head at the spectacle- he didn't approve of public displays of affection. Then, he fell back into his reverie. The Elvenking, after fully displaying his fury(which had been terrible to behold; Galion didn't want to think about it anymore), had smoothed down his hair, straightened his uncharacteristically wrinkled robes(thus making himself look as fabulous as ever), and smiled a strangely sinister smile. "You," he pronounced, "will mop."

Galion had fallen to his knees. "No," he whispered.

"Yes," grinned Thranduil. "The whole palace. I'm almost sorry that you confessed to putting me through such indignity. If you hadn't, I was going to make you mop Rivendell, too."

Galion choked back a sob. He thought that he heard shrieking coming from the direction of the throne room, but what did he care? Thranduil deserved whatever was bothering him up there- and his shrieking habit was getting unbearable. Yelling about things never helped, and Galion wasn't about to show him otherwise by running up there to help him.

Galion slowly made his way down the stairs towards the wine cellar. He was a recent teetotaller(a fact of which he was quite proud), but he had gotten into a habit of going down here when he needed some time alone. It was always nice and quiet down here- after all, he had the keys to it on his belt, didn't he? He stopped to unlock the door- and was smashed to the ground by an unseen foe. The last thing that he saw was a flash of gold before he lost consciousness.

* * *

Galion woke up- for the second time, he thought. He vaguely remembered waking up earlier and speaking to someone before rapidly losing consciousness again, but he wasn't sure. He wasn't sure what had happened, but he felt very sore and completely miserable(which wasn't an unusual feeling for him, so he paid it no mind). He got up, unlocked the door to the wine cellar, and walked down the stairs. Surprisingly, considering how dizzy he felt, he didn't fall down the stairs. Rather, he fell once he got down the stairs- and right onto his chair too! What a splendid stroke of luck! Perhaps things were turning out alright- and then he remembered. He was supposed to mop!

* * *

Tauriel half-stumbled, half-waltzed down the hall, pressing a handkerchief tightly to her bleeding nose. It was terrible- she just couldn't get it to stop. She had to find Galion. She was only eight hundred years old, and too young to die. He could help, she was sure. Where did he always go... ah, yes. The wine cellar. She trotted off in that direction, bumping into walls as she went. It was nasty, losing all that blood.

Tauriel couldn't help but angst a little as she made her way to the wine cellar. It wasn't fair that the only times that she had nearly fainted from blood loss were from nose bleeds. Oh, she had longed for a death wound many a time- it would have proved her worth in battle. But somehow, things always managed to go her way in a fight. She always emerged nearly unscathed, with just a scratch or two in attractive places, and the other wood elves had scorned her. Galion had always been nice to her about it, for some reason. He would fix up her scrapes and listen to her rants, and nod sadly, with a strange little smile. She wondered if he understood, somehow- but he couldn't. He never went out in battle. He wouldn't understand.

She found the cellar door, and was surprised to find it unlocked. Galion never left this door unlocked; she had expected to have to knock. She made her way down the stairs, two steps at a time(most people only did this when climbing up stairs, but she was different from other people). Suddenly, she came upon a scene that she had never thought that she would see again- Galion slumped over with his head on a table. To her immense relief, there was no jug present, but she ran up to him nonetheless. With a remarkable amount of self-restraint, she kept her voice down, and gently touched him on the shoulder. "Galion?"

"What?" said the butler into the table.

Tauriel blinked. "Well, I was just-"

"Don't blink!" howled Galion, startling Tauriel so badly that she jumped five feet into the air. "Don't!" he repeated. "Thranduil hates it, and he hates me, and-and-and..."

"What?" asked Tauriel confusedly. "I just wanted to know if you'd fix my bleeding nose. Some random elf punched it, and it won't stop bleeding."

"Oh," said Galion, all depression forgotten with someone to take care of. He got up from the table. "Sorry," he said. "Pinch your nose at the bridge and keep your head tipped forward. I'll get you ice. Just sit down."

Tauriel watched from her chair as Galion walked smoothly over to the cellar(which could be reached by a trap-door in the wine cellar, and was where the ice and other cold things were stored). He soon returned with some. "If you put it on your neck, it helps," he said.

Tauriel stared at Galion, noticing for the first time the way he looked. "Maybe you need some too," she said slowly.

"Oh, no," said Galion carelessly. "I remember now. He got my mouth instead. It's not so bad as yours."

"And you look kind of... concussed," said Tauriel.

Galion nodded reluctantly. "Yes, well. Only a little. It's not bad."

Tauriel stood up and pushed Galion into the other chair. "Sit."

"But I already was," protested Galion. "I have delayed far too long." Tauriel winced. His voice was getting higher in pitch, and she knew what this meant. Panic attack.

"Shh, it's okay," said Tauriel soothingly. "What have you delayed?"

"I-I-I have to mop," stuttered Galion, tears welling up in his eyes. He rubbed at them furiously. "It's my punishment. I have to mop the whole of the palace yet again..."

"But you're concussed!" said Tauriel, horrified at the audacity of the Elvenking. "The nerve!"

"Yes, well, I wasn't when he gave me the order," said Galion. "I only am because someone knocked me down. But I should have been watching out for just such an event. It's my own fault. I have to mop."

Suddenly, Tauriel's life flashed before her eyes. She saw herself, fighting in the training camp of the guards, ascending the ranks, gaining the favour of elf and man... but never had it felt so hollow as it did now. All those years wasted, when she could have been...

"Where are the mops?"

"They're in the closet, ten doors down from here on the ground floor heading south," said Galion. "I'd best go and ge-"

Tauriel stood. She tossed her hair fabulously, and a light shone in her eyes. "I will mop for you, Galion. You have done so much for me in the past. I will mop."

Galion stared at her in awe. Tears of joy came to his eyes. "You will?"

"I will." With that, Tauriel dashed up the stairs, three steps at a time.

Galion stared after her. "My little Tauriel is growing up," he whispered. Then he burst into tears for two seconds, stopped, wiped them away, made a snooty, stoic face, and promptly fell asleep with his his face on the table.

* * *

Thranduil strolled through his palace fabulously, holding a handkerchief to his bleeding nose, glaring at any guards that looked as though they were slacking, and smiling indulgently at any who looked especially diligent. Only one thing, however, was on his mind. Was Galion mopping? He hadn't seen him yet, and he didn't exactly want to have to chase after the butler to do it. Suddenly, he saw something out of the corner of his eye that did not please him in the least.

Tauriel was lounging on a couch, something in her ears which was attached to a string, which was in turn attached to some sort of flat device in one of her hands. She held a glass of something colourful in the other. She looked up, hearing Thranduil's approach. The Elvenking glowered down at her. "WHAT are you doing here?"

Tauriel took a sip of her drink. "Watchin' a movie."

Thranduil sighed. "You're not supposed to be here. I banished you for acting like a creep."

"I've already said that I'm over it," said Tauriel. "It was just a phase. I think of you as a father now. A very nasty, mean, unfair father."

Thranduil huffed. "Well, get out of here! I don't care what you think now; my banishments are final!"

Tauriel stared wide-eyed up at the Elvenking. "But look at what I did."

The Elvenking looked- and was amazed. The floor sparkled and shone as it never had before. It brought tears to Thranduil's eyes. He stared at Tauriel. "Did you do that?"

"Yep!" grinned Tauriel. "Pretty, isn't it?"

"But... I told Galion to do that," said Thranduil, his expression confused.

"Yeah, well, he had a concussion, and so..."

"What?"

"Someone shoved him over and he got a concussion," said Tauriel.

Thranduil's expression changed to one that was ever-so-slightly worried. "Oh dear."

"But don't worry!" said Tauriel. "I mopped!"

Thranduil glanced around him once again. "I can see that. You did a very good job. It's... beautiful. No one has ever done a better mopping job before."

"Are you happy?" asked Tauriel. "I want to make people happy."

Thranduil suddenly felt the strangest feeling come upon him. He couldn't have known, but it was the level of emotion that was directly above happiness, which, prior to this event, no one in Middle Earth had ever felt, and had only ever been experienced in Valinor. "Oh, yes!" he exclaimed, grinning impossibly widely. "I have never felt more happy."

Tauriel grinned. "Good!" She sprang up from the couch. "Well, then, I'm off."

"Where are you going?" asked Thranduil, still grinning.

"I'm off to spread this feeling across the rest of the land!" Tauriel exclaimed. "I've finally discovered my purpose! My very reason for existence!"

She dashed out of the palace, mop in hand, a spring in her step, and an indescribable joy in her heart. Thranduil stared after her in wonder. Galion stumbled up the stairs from the wine cellar. He came and stood beside Thranduil, watching Tauriel run off into the sunset. "Well, I guess she did it," he said quietly, but very joyfully.

"She did," said Thranduil. "And what a wonderful thing it is, too."

"Yes," said Galion. "And I must say it, my liege."

"Say what?" asked Thranduil, turning to look at Galion.

Galion smirked. "Tauriel has gone Mop-Wild Crazy."

* * *

 _Fan fiction for fan fiction! In case you hadn't guessed, this contains many MANY references to the stories Glorfindel Goes Hug-Wild Crazy and Erestor Goes Punch-Wild Crazy, both written by NirCele. If I ever write more of this, it'll tie in with those two, but isn't meant to be canon with them precisely(especially since there's a sequel coming for them, which isn't done yet!) And I haven't exactly gotten permission from NirCele yet... forgive me for any plagiarism(which wasn't at all intended)? *puppy eyes* Anyway, even if this is all I write of Tauriel's adventure, I hope that you enjoyed it, and maybe hate the poor girl a little less. Also, I forgot to mention earlier- Neril, in her Legolas and Aragorn Adventure Series, has referenced Lyre, Lyre a few times. Read the series and see if you can spot the references!_

 _Anyway, thank you all for reading and reviewing, and I hope that this really random ending didn't bother you all. ;-)_


End file.
